Oscar Cole
Oscar Cole was part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 3 to Series 5, replacing Blane Whittaker. He is portrayed by Ben Kerfoot. Biography He is an athletic, brave and intelligent boy, though his personality and family background are more closely related to Daisy Millar. He gets on really well with Rose, Carrie and Avril, and is friends with Scoop Doggy - and his posy - and Donovan. Oscar has quite an interesting family history. His mother, Jade Dixon Halliday, is a double agent, who's true loyalty lies with S.K.U.L. His father, Edward Dixon Halliday, is thought of to be dead since going to Africa when Oscar was four. However, it is soon discovered that he is actually alive, after taking nine years to escape from Africa.; he posed as 'Vincent' to infultrate S.K.U.L and feed back information to M.I.9. Oscar has lived at an M.I.9 Safe House, with Benedict, since M.I.9 agents came to arrest his mother. She single handedly beat them all. She did, at a point grab Oscars' hand quite tightly. She inserted a microchip with top secret MI9 files, disguised as a small mole. One file includes a video of his mother saying that she doesn't have much time and that she loves him. This tricks him, and the rest of M.I.9, in to believing shes' still on M.I.9's side. M.I.9 Oscar is the team's cover, social 'chameleon' and infiltration expert, speaking over fourteen different languages. Oscar replaces Blane Whittaker but his skills are more like Daisy Millars': *After the end of series five, Rose, Carrie and Oscar leave the series, to go off to his father's new M.I.9 department. *In the episode, "Think Tank", he manages to translate some Spanish video footage, he then claims he doesn't speak Spanish and later on in the episode it is revealed that he absorbed some of Dr Vince's hand cream which made him smarter. Personality Oscar has poor interpersonal and social skills, having grown up losing everyone he loves. He is manipulative, sly and clever enough to live up to MI9's expectations, if not exceeding them. He is hinted to be afraid of the dark. He is adept at reading people, able to tell a villain from a hero in the people around him. Although he has immense emotional issues, he is selfless and heroic, always eager to save the day. His skills are his extraordinary display of fighting skills and his mastery of deep cover and naval warfare. He is an excellent fighter, able to hold his own against several opponents simultaneously, and even bring down his own mother. He is also extremely intelligent and highly cunning. Trivia *In the episode, "Art Attacks", it is revealed that Oscar can speak fourteen different languages. *In the episode, "The Mole", it is discovered that Oscar has a fear of the dark. Gallery ID card 1 - Oscar Cole.jpg|ID card Oscar_2.jpg|Oscar in the base. Oscar2.jpg|Oscar as a school boy and an M.I.9 agent. Oscar_c_1.jpg|Oscar in the base. Edward_Dixon_Halliday.jpg|Oscar with 'Vincent' -his dad- in, "The Lost Hero". StarkRoseOscar.jpg|Oscar, Rose and Stark in, "Run, Carrie, Run!". Oscar_mi_high.jpg Default_title_(4).jpg|Oscar and Amber in, "The Hive". oscar and avril.jpg|Oscar and Avril in "The B Team" oscar and grace.jpg|Oscar and Gracie Stein oscar 5.png|Oscar in "Bully Elliot" oscar.png|Oscar in "Operation Flopsy" don't cook now.png|Carrie and Oscar in "Don't Cook Now" oscar and rose.png|Oscar and Rose oscar and carrie.png|Oscar and Carrie in "High School Spy Movie" Category:Saint Hopes Category:M.I.9